En busca de mi corazon
by Rondero001
Summary: Crees haber perdido a la persona que mas amas en este mundo, pero un sueño te dice que sigue viva, acaso te atreveras a viajar en su busqueda sin importar que pase, ni saber a donde llegaras hasta encontrarla.


_hola, que tal a todos los que les gusta ranma 1/2, y a aquellos que no hay un boton con una tache justo en la esquina superior derecha de su compu, presionenlo y cierren de inmediato la pagina...jiji es broma, hoy les traigo parte de este fic que se me ocurrio a lo loco...solo les traigo el prologo, la historia puede que tarde un rato porque no se que poner, pero bueno, solo la pongo para poder tener algo si, bueno empezemos_

**_En busca de mi corazon_**

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Mi nombre es ranma saotome, me encuentro ahora mismo en los lugares mas extraños y raros de toda china, caminando sin un rumbo fijo, es mas...sin algun destino a donde quiera llegar...alguno de ustedes se a de preguntar...¿y porque hago eso?...¿porque camino en circulos sin llegar a un destino?...a es facil contestar eso.

Busco a alguien

he pasado mas de 2 años buscandola, e recorrido mas de media china pasando por lugares que nisiquiera conocia, llege a un lugar llamado las fosas encantadas de jusenkyo, pense que eso de las fosas encantadas solo eran para asustar a los viajeros pero...bueno...por desgracia cai accidentalmente en uno de ellos y...pues...ahora me convierto en mujer cuando me toca el agua fria...pero eso no viene al caso.

no he tenido..que digamos...mucha suerte en estos ultimos años...no se absolutamente en donde esta ella...nisiquiera se quien me puede dar aunque sea una pista...pero...les puedo asegurar una cosa...que ella sigue viva...y no importa que pase, la encontrare

si...si, ya lo se...deseguro se han de preguntar y ¿porque busco a alguien asi?...¿acaso es alguien importante?...¿acaso es alguien especial?...pues les dire...que esta persona...es la que empeso todo...es la que cada dia de mi vida fuera feliz...es la que hace que me levante todos los dias con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro...sin ella...quien sabe lo que hubiera sido ahora en el presente...sin ella talves ahora mismo no seguiria con vida...sin ella...no seria ranma saotome

ja...a ustedes les puede sonar cursi...sin embargo...yo doy gracias por haberla conocido...a esa persona...tan especial...tan linda...tan...tan...saben, no se como podria expresarlo, son tantos mis sentimientos pero...solo les dire...que es la persona mas importante de mi vida

...me encuentro cansado...claro despues de caminar todos los dias en un lapso de 2 años quien no se sentiria asi...muero de hambre, no e encontrado algun animal o fruto para poder comer...y ademas ya no tengo dinero...tengo frio...toda mi ropa se a roto, ahora solo voy vestido a la ligera, con short y una camisa sin mangas...lo cual no es muy aconsejable usar en un lugar tan frio y mucho menos de noc...noc...aa...aachu...a genial...ahora me estoy enfermando...que podria ser peor...no...no digo...como podria mejorar esto..jijiji

vaya...honestamente no se donde estoy...solo se que hay muchos arboles a mi alrededor...y si se que estoy en un bosque pero no se en que parte de china ok...aaa...ahora lo que mas deseo es encontrarla...y volver a estar juntos...como en los viejos tiempos

deseguro se an de decir montos de preguntones...¿y porque no paro de buscarla?...¿porque no te vas a casa y lo olvidas?...pues yo les digo...JAMAS...no me importa como me sienta ahorita...me vale un verdadero combino si pierdo las piernas al buscarla...si me enfermo o si muero de hambre...jamas dejare de buscarla...porque ella es el amor de mi vida...y ahora que se que sigue viva la buscaria en lo mas profundo del mundo...es mas...la buscaria en otros planetas si fuera necesario...porque yo la amo...y la amare asta mi muerte

dios...hasta estoy sudando por decirles esto...aaa...bueno...si quieren saber como estoy asi, como es que llege hasta este punto, se los contare...pero prometan que oiran cada palabra que salga de mi boca...entendieron

saben...mas tarde se los cuento...acabo de ver un enorme jabali...genial ya tengo cena...mmm...hasta lo estoy saboreando...bueno...los dejo por un rato

a y antes de que se me olvide...les gustaria saber como se llama esta chica...si les gustaria verdad...su nombre es akane tendo...y ella es mi prometida

bueno me voy...o si no se me escapa esa deliciosa presa...los vere luego...y les contare una historia que jamas olvidaran.

**_continuara..._**

_bueno esto es el prologo, como les dije la historia tardara un buen rato en salir asi que no se preocupen en esperar, dehecho quiero escribirla primero y despues subirla si no es mucha molestia, gracias...cuidense_


End file.
